Ebony Wings: Chapter 20
Chapter 20 Christopher "Dinner with Mr D was horrible." Christoper scowled as the two of them walked back to their room. Theresa shrugged. "This is my first actual time having dinner with everyone else." Her eyes were darting left to right, as if trying to look out for a hidden enemy. "Hey." Christopher squeezed the hand she was holding once. "It's fine. I'm here." "Yeah. I know. I just-" She sighed. Christopher reached down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "I got you, don't worry. Just focus on me, not the darkness." Christopher smirked at him. "O-okay." He could see the blush gathering around her cheeks. "Now do your job properly and wrap your arms around my neck." "Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck so her face was really close to his. Christopher managed to carry her all the way to their room, he closed the door behind them with his foot. "You're going to put me down?" She asked him. "Maybe." Christopher did as he was told and set down on her bed, but he crawled over her and hovered over her, supporting himself with his elbows and knees. "Christopher." She laid flat on her bed, looking up at him. "What are you-" "Shush." He put a finger to her lips, he was going to do it. He was going to kiss her, this time he was going to do it and then he was going to tell her his real name. She deserved to know. He lowered himself down onto her and he saw her close her eyes. No more heistanting just- "Christopher?" The door opened and Christopher jumped, landing hard on the floor. "Oh- Sorry." Silena apologised. She looked like she was frustrated that she had just broken up the scene. "Sorry but you left this Christopher." Silena held up the gauntlet that Aaron had made for him. "Alright then, thanks." Christopher took the gauntlet from her. "I'll get out of your way now." Silena smiled sweetly at him and then pulled the collar of his shirt. "By the way. Hurt Theresa and you're losing your left nut." She let him go, her smile still on. "Goodnight." He watched her walk down the corridor and down the staircase before closing the door behind him. "What did she want?" Theresa asked. "Just returning something." Christopher set his gauntlet down on the table. "Are you planning to go to bed?" "Yeah. Could you switch off the light?" "Alright-" "And after that, could you...lay down beside me? I- I don't think I can sleep by myself." He paused at the light switch. "Are you okay?" "Yeah." Christopher switched the light off and he heard Theresa yelp. "Christopher?" She asked timidly. "I'm here." One thing he was good at was knowing where things are in the dark or just his night-vision. He found her bed and lay down beside her. She was so tense that he had to wrap his arms around her waist in an attempt to calm down. "Hey, focus on me." He carefully caressed her head. "Close your eyes and think about me." She sighed. She leaned closer to him. "Thank you." "Are you going to say I love you to me again?" "I love you." Theresa admitted. "And that time, I didn't mean it any lesser than when I said it yesterday." Christopher didn't answer. He could bring himself to say it. Until he could kiss her and tell her his real name; he had no right to love her. He waited for her to fall asleep, he could tell by the tension that had left her body and her heavy breathing. Christopher kissed the top of her head and closed his own eyes to sleep. "I love you too Theresa." ---- Theresa Theresa woke up in Christopher’s arms. She honestly expected that she would have kissed a boy before she slept on the same bed as him. As per usual, Theresa was awake before Christopher. She usually was the first to sleep at night and first to wake up in the day. Christopher was different, with his insomnia he was usually asleep later than she was, sometimes he didn’t sleep at all. Though she never saw him take medication for his insomnia though, this made her question whether he was really an insomniac. Theresa smiled to herself and ignored her inner thoughts. She leaned forward and snuggled closer to him. Christopher stirred in his sleep. “Hey.” He smiled groggily at her. “Hey you.” She smiled at him. “What are your plans today?” “I’m perfect content to stay like this for a bit.” He pulled her closer to him. “Alright then.” She shifted to her back was to his chest. Somehow, their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. “Your hair smells nice.” Christopher commented. “Thanks. Wanna borrow my shampoo sometime?” “Maybe, but I’m fine with just smelling it like this if it means I can hold you like this forever.” Theresa reached for the hand around her waist an intertwined her fingers in his. “I love you. I really do.” She didn’t get a reply from him and she had expected no less from him. Theresa could tell from his words and actions that he cared about her; maybe even loved her. She could wait for him to be ready to speak out by himself. “Tess?” “Yeah?” “If I were to tell you that there was something very important about me that I haven’t told you yet, would you be mad?” “Not really. I would expect it to be honest.” Theresa admitted. “I know a lot about you but there’s still a lot you haven’t told me. I’m an open book so you know everything about me.” Theresa knew the kind of person Christopher was. He liked his secrets to stay secret; that’s why they were secrets. But that also meant that when he did reveal parts about him to others; he really trusted that person. <“Okay then, well.” She heard him take a deep breath. “Well, what would you say if I told you Christopher wasn’t my real name?” “What?” Theresa turned around to look at him. “What do you mean?” “I mean Aunt Aaira told me to adopt a different name if I were to travel to different countries. Christopher was just the first name to come to mind. My last name, Fauns? Also a fake.” “Oh.” Theresa smiled. “That’s why your last name is so weird.” “Yeah.” He laughed nervously. “So- what’s your real name?” He smirked. “That’s for me to know and for you to earn.” He kissed her on the forehead and got up from the bed. “I have horseback riding today, I’ll see you later okay?” “Are you going to play Capture the Flag?” He paused for a moment. “I don’t know yet. I mean- I still don’t have a team. I don’t know if anyone is going to invite me into theirs.” “Oh.” Theresa bit her lip. “If you’re to play, can you come here and tell me before you go? “Alright.” He kissed her on the forehead. “Promise me that you’ll go out today? Find Silena and do something with her or something.” “I’ll try.” She watched him walk into the toilet and sighed to herself. She was still wearing the tank top and shorts from yesterday. No more of that today obviously. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her closet, though the t-shirt she had taken out was not hers. The two of them shared a closet afterall and this wasn't the first time that they mixed up clothing; Christopher (or whatever his name was) had accidentally worn one of her Camp Shirts a few weeks ago. Christopher had been here for a month now- he had been a part of her life for a month now. It had felt like she had known him forever. She loved him, she really did. Of course, this was the perspective of a girl that had never truly loved someone before. What did she know about love? Her heart raced when she was near him, she wanted him to touch her and never let go. That was love wasn't it? "Should I be worried that you're staring into the darkness of the closet?" Theresa turned around to see Christopher, wiping his hair. "Nothing's wrong." Theresa pushed past him into the bathroom. "Hope my shirt serves you well." She could hear the smirk in his voice as she closed the door behind him. Fortunately for her, Chris was not that tall and was pretty slender so the shirt wasn't too big for her. That ignored her, she liked wearing big boy clothes. And also true to her word, Theresa left the room to find Silena. Maybe the blond haired daughter of Zeus had something fun to do. ---- Christopher "Cecily? You here?" "Yup, give me a sec." The child of Aphrodite called out from the back room of the stables. Christopher walked towards Arcadia, who greeted him by nudging him. "Hey girl." He chuckled. "How are you doing? Been a good girl?" The Horse neighed in agreement. "Alright then." He grabbed a sugar cube from a nearby shelf and fed it to her. "Don't spoil her Christopher." Cecelia smiled as she stepped into the stables. "I like to spoil my girls." Christopher chuckled. "I heard what you did yesterday." Cecelia informed as she stroked her mare on the head. "Yeah, well your boyfriend was there so I assume that he would tell you." He let out a nervous laugh. Cecelia turned to him, her face suddenly serious. "You know, I don't like it when my friends fight. Especially amongst other people." "I-" Cecelia put a finger on his lip. "Quiet. I'm talking." Christopher nodded. "I don't like my friends fighting. In my experience, all boys do is pick fights to show off supremacy or 'Alpha-Male' Bravado." Cecelia explained. "That's why I picked and fell in love with Aaron. He's a gentle giant but hardly a push over, he only shows strength when he needs too." "Okay that's fine but I didn't do it to show off. The two Ares kids they were-" Christopher clenched his fist, his anger at them returning. "They touched my....friend in a way I didn't like them to and they had messed with me in the past as well." "I know that and I don't blame you for it." Cecelia replied. "I'm just telling you not to get into random fights just because you want show off or worse picking a fight for the sake of picking a fight." "I understand." Christopher nodded. "Good." Cecelia smiled. "Now come on." She opened one of the doors of the stables, pulling on the reins of a pegasus. "We're doing something different today. You're not afraid of heights are you?" "No, I love being up high actually." Christopher admitted. "I-I liked to climb trees back at home. Got a lot of trouble for it." Cecelia giggled. "Always got the thought that you were a troublemaker. Now come on." "Should I get a Pegasus of my own?" "Nah, we'll be fine with one." Cecelia smiled at him. "Hey Cecily?" "Yes?" "Is the reason why Zed holds back while fighting because of you?" Cecelia winked at him, as if they were sharing a inside joke. Christopher sighed and followed her out of the stables. "Alright." Cecelia climbed on top the pegasus, tapping the part of the pegasus that was behind her. "Come on, get on." "What? Okay." Christopher sighed, climbing on the back of the Pegasus. "Alright, I'm good." "Hang on." Cecelia tapped the pegasus on the head. "Alright Auburn, let's go." The Pegasus spread out her wings and took to the air. "Whoa." Christopher wrapped an arm around Cecelia's stomach to steady himself. Cecelia laughed. "You can wrap your arms around my stomach to hold on if you want." "I would but I think Aaron would get mad at me." "I won't tell if you don't." Cecelia smiled. "Are you flirting with me?" Christopher frowned. "Not really. I just like to see you squirm in awkwardness." She admitted. "I still love Aaron and you're kinda like a younger brother to me, just like Zed." "Did I just get bro-zoned?" Cecelia laughed. "Yes you did." They had passed the border between Long Island and Manhattan. In the air, Christopher could see the Empire State Building in the distance. Apparently, that's where Mount Olympus is. When he had first heard that, he didn't even question it. Between crazy magical weapons and potential deaths from monsters, nothing could faze him. "So, what about this friend that you like." Cecelia asked randomly, making him jerk up in surprise. "I didn't say I like her." "So it's a her." Cecelia giggled. "Shut up." Christopher looked away, so that she couldn't see the blush on his face. "Come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret." Cecelia informed him. "Auburn here can keep a secret too." The Pegasus whined in agreement. "Alright, alright." Christopher sighed. "Her name's Theresa." "The other unclaimed demigod? White hair and blue eyes?" "Yeah, that one." "You love her?" Cecelia asked seriously. "I do." "Does she know?" "I think she does. I've never admitted it to her though." Christopher admitted. "Why not?" "Because- Well I don't really have a good reason." Cecelia shrugged. "You saved her from those Ares kids, I think she probably got the message. You should still tell her though." "I know. I'm just waiting for the right time." Auburn's steady wing beat broke up the silence between them. Cecelia was making a round Manhattan, circling the Empire State Building and turning back. "Hey Chris- Where are you from?" Cecelia asked. "Aaron told you huh?" "Maybe." Cecelia shrugged. "You always keep to yourself. I've been teaching and helping with you horseback riding for a month- I know close to nothing about you other than how you act. Is this the same for Theresa as well?" "Yes- I mean No!" Christopher thought back about that game they would play. The random question game, surely Theresa knew enough about him just with that didn't she? "Alright, we have about 10 mins before we reach camp again. Can I please know a little bit more about Christopher Fauns?" Christopher sighed. "Alright then." Ebony Wings Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 21|Next Chapter---->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 21:04, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)